


Free! Iwatobi swim club: Oneshots.

by Flaaffy



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Fluffy, M/M, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaaffy/pseuds/Flaaffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free! Oneshots for Eternal Summer and/or Iwatobi Club. Feel free to request a prompt and/or couple.</p><p>Status: ongoing with slow updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** RinHaru: Happy New Year’s Eve. **

**(A/N: first RinHaru fanfiction, apart from the one on my tumblr… what I accidently deleted, oops! Tumblr: Alisha-wbu)**

**\--**

**Type: Oneshot.**

**Words: 1,237**

**Couple: RinHaru plus a big of Reigisa. (Sorry for no Makoto)**

**Fandom: Free! Iwatobi swim club**

**Warnings: … Some swearing, kisses, hugs and Yaoi.**

**Characters: Rin Matsouka, Haru/Haruka Nanasea, Rei Ryugazaki, Makoto Tachibana, Nagisa Hazuki and Gou Matsouka.**

\--

_It was now New Year’s Eve, which was the 31 st of December.  This led up to 1st of January 2014. Rin was excited for New Year’s Eve. New Year, and back to training after a whole month of being off because it was Christmas breaks. They still went swimming for fun though. Rin chuckled; he couldn’t wait for New Year’s Eve. Rin’s parents were out all his family were out apart from him and Gou so he decided to have a party. All his mates were coming over; he wasn’t at the dorm anymore. But, to be honest…he felt like an ass not inviting Nitori. _ **(A/N: I think now’s a good time to mention, I didn’t add Nitori because he gets on my nerves to be honest)** _and so they would have a party, and maybe HOPEFULLY try not to get drunk, even though I think it will fail. _

-  _Later at the party_  


_A knock at the door, Rei came with Nagisa & Makoto. Not like, Haru was with them. But, they bought a big box… they even tried to give Rin the box to hold, it was too heavy for Rin to hold. “What’s in this box, guys?” Rin asked the rest. “Can’t tell you, you’ll have to open It.” _  
“What now?” Rin asked. He didn’t wait for an answer; however… it did feel wrong opening a present without Haru here. Oh well, you never know. Rin untied the bow, may I mention. Rin thought it was nicely wrapped and it was pretty. It was a blue box with a red bow. Then he thought of his eyes… which were red, and then Haru’s which was blue. Rin gasped, ‘No way!’ he thought. He quickly opened the box ripping the ribbon with mighty force, but also trying to not break it. He succeeded at this, he took the bow off once it had been untied and opened the box. Haruka jumped out of it. “Happy New Year’s Eve, Rin!” Haru screamed from outside the box and climbed out the box. Rin was practically on the floor… fuck! That scared him. Once Haru got out the box he helped Rin up from reaching his hand and pulling him up, bad idea. Rin ended up hugging Haru. Haru blushed. Rin pulled away from this affection, they hadn’t noticed everyone had left to the kitchen to give them some privacy. “So, how was the surprise?” Haru asked Rin. “It was scary but also really lovely. I was hoping you would come.” Rin smirked and replied. Haru blushed at this; however Rin was wondering who wrapped this marvellous present… so he decided to ask Haru to find out. “Haru, who wrapped this present?” Rin asked smirking. Haru stuttered. “Um, that would be me… why? Is it bad?” Haru enquired shyly. Rin looked up. “Nope, it’s not bad… it’s just before I opened it… it was like, the box was blue- as in light blue, like the colour of your eyes-“ Rin paused.  
“And the bow was the colour of your hair. Red – Burgundy red. Hair and eye colour.” Haru finished his sentence. Rin looked up at him… was Haru trying to tell him something. ‘I think now is the best time to tell him.’ Haru thought to himself. “Um, Rin?” Haru asked.   
“Yeah Haru?” Rin replied with a smile. His smile was so darn cute, god sake Rin. Making me fall for you more and more here. Haru started to blush at his smile. Rin could see his cheeks going red. Rin chuckled.” I wanted to um, say… that I really like you and I think you’re a great person… and you’re always there for me whatever happens. Rin, will you be mine?” Haru asked. Rin found that really cliché, but it was cute. “Yeah, I will Haru.” Rin replied. Haru gasped… “Really?” Haru said. Rin walked closer to Haru and pulled him into his arms, they fit together like a joint puzzle. Rin kissed him out of the blue and pulled away, “Really, really.” Rin replied. Haru was in dream land, or so it felt… was this seriously real? It has to be. Haru just got a kiss of Rin are you serious? Haru couldn’t help himself and crashed his lips onto Rin’s. They started playing with each other’s tongues; Rin won their little wrestle they had they finally pull apart for breath, you could tell they needed breath they was panting like hell. “Rin, this might be the best New Year’s Eve… I’ve ever had!” Haru told Rin. “Aw, Haru. I love you, alright?” Haru tiptoed because he wasn’t as quite as tall as Rin and whispered “I love you to the world and back, now that’s pretty long.” Into Rin’s ears. Rin smiled at this and sat on the sofa. Haru sat next to him and Haru led down on his lap. He was now looking up at Rin. Rin was playing with his locks. Makoto, Rei and Nagisa have done their stuff, now it’s time to go. Well, Makoto wants to go home and go to bed. Not like, Rei doesn’t. It’s just… Nagisa want’s that with Rei-chan. The 3 exited the house. 

_\--_

_Makoto walked home saying bye to them and Rei and Nagisa took the bus. Whilst at the bus stop, Nagisa looked around before stepping onto the bus podium (where people wait at the bus stop) and asked Rei to come to Nagisa. So, he did. Rei was now walking up to Nagisa. ‘My plan is working.’ Thought Nagisa with an evil grin. Nagisa accidently tripped over and almost fell onto the floor and of the podium but Rei managed to catch him… but, they awkwardly was there lips were together. Rei pulled away and smiled. ‘I think, Rei-Chan gets the message...’ Nagisa thought._

-    _Back at the house_

_“Want to stay over?” Rin asked Haru… wow, for once Rin was asking Haru to stay over. Of course, Haru would say yes. “Awe, I’m happy for you onii-chan and Haruka.” Gou said peeping through the door. Rin asked her to leave; he looked down to his lap to see a sleeping Haru. Sigh, he’s a nuisance. Rin had thought. Rin slowly got up trying not to wake Haru up and took him upstairs. There’s no way in hell Rin’s undressing Haru, so he just put him in the bed. Rin also got in, except he took his top off and pants… and just left his boxers on. Suddenly, he could hear some weeps from Haru from the side next to him, he looked over at Haru. “Rin, don’t leave me.” Haru sleepily said whilst teary. Rin sighed and kissed Haru on the forehead… and whispered “I won’t, don’t you ever worry… about me leaving you. I’m here to stay… and that’s a promise.” Rin replied. He shuffled up near Haru and slept next to him with his hands wrapped around him._

_\--_

**I leave you to imagine with your fantasies on what happens next. : )**


	2. HaruRin: Come Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Rin is ill and Haru comes over.

HaruRin: Come Closer

**(A/N: I really wanted to do a Oneshot based of this picture - > click [here ](http://iniphineas.deviantart.com/art/Come-closer-for-a-while-408001597)I DO NOT OWN THE PICTURE THE PICTURE IS BY INPHINEAS)**

**Type: Oneshot**

**Pairing; RinHaru/harurin**

**Fandom: Free! Iwatobi swim club.**

**Rating: T - teen.**

**Warnings: Nothing more then a kiss and hug. ;3 OC-NESS.**

—

*3RD person pov*

Rin had felt ill almost all day, he wanted Haru to come comfort him. Unfortunately, Haru was too busy swimming to have time for Rin. Rin got off his butt and grabbed his phone, finding Haru in his contacts, once he found him he texted him

"Please come ‘round, I feel ill."

[Rin: 12:24pm]

He was now with his phone in his hands cuddling the phone, waiting for a reply.

—

Haru had just got out the pool, when he had heard a ‘bing’ noise coming from his bag. It wasn’t normal, anyone would text him. He flipped open his phone and it said: ‘ONE NEW MESSAGE!’, so Haru clicked open the message and it read; ‘Please, come ‘round. I feel ill’ and it was from Rin. As soon as he got the message, of course he’d go round to Rin. He said to Makoto that he’d be leaving early and explained why. Makoto agreed he could go, so off he ran. He messaged rin

"Coming now, hold tight."

[Haru: 12:29]

—

Rin had just got a bing noise coming from a phone, he smiled and grabbed the phone. He read Haru’s message. He smiled and waited a few minutes.

-5 mins later-

Haru came bursting from the door, Rin looked up at Haru and said ‘Haru!’. Haru replied back saying ‘Rin..’ in a meowing/cat voice. Rin started to crawl out of his blankets and crawl over to Haru. Haru immediately said to Rin. “Rin get back into the blankets, I don’t want you getting ill more.” Haru said. Rin did as he was commanded, if it was any other person he wouldn’t, but with Haru it was different.

After Rin had climbed back into the blanket, Rin started shivering. He wasn’t cold or anything like that, he just wanted Haru to come into bed with him. Haru sighed, god he’s a nuisance, Haru had thought. Haru loved Ill!Rin though, he found him adorable and because Haru was SO kind he walked over to Rin and got into the blankets. Rin blushed at this, he didn’t thought his plan would work. Haru wrapped his arms around Rin’s back, Rin nuzzled his head into Haru’s tummy. Haru kissed Rin’s head. 

\- next morning -

Rin sat up in his blankets and awoke to a Haru staring at him, with somehow Rin’s samezuka jacket on. He doesn’t know how that happened, he looked down to his chest area, he was wearing Haru’s green jumper and black pants. Haru must’ve put them on him last night, because they were warmer then his other clothes. Rin smiled and blushed. He sat up from the blankets and looked over at Haru. Rin crawled over to Haru, so Haru was sat on top of him wrapped around Rin. Rin held Haru tightly. Haru put his soft hands on Rin’s head and pulled him closer and kissed his forhead. Rin blushed. They stayed like this for a few hours. Haru didn’t bother to leave or go to practice. Haru kissed Rin on the lips. Rin smiled and kissed back.

-the end-

—

**Oh my glub im sorry if that was lame. \o/**


	3. HaruRin: Happy Valentine's Day, Haru.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Rin surprises Haru on valentine's day and Haru comes out to his mum!  
> (character added named Mrs.Nanase {haru's mum})

** HaruRin: Happy Valentine’s Day, Haru. **

**(A/n: I don’t know why I’m writing this in… January the 11 th lmao. I wanted to write a valentine fan fiction because I don’t know; I need to do a lot of prompts/ Oneshot… so why not. Plus, this won’t be as long as normal because it’s um. 00:49am in the UK. Loll, so yeah. **

**Title: HaruRin: Happy Valentine’s Day, Haru.**

**Characters: Haruka Nanasea and Rin Matsouka (and a bit off Mrs.Nanasea {as in Haru’s mum})**

**Relationships: RinHaru.**

**Notes: Shitty writing alert because it’s late and I’m tired; _; also some really bad OOC.**

**\--**

Rin knocked on the door of Haru’s house hoping to not awake anyone in the Nanasea’s home residence. *KNOCK KNOCK* He knocks on the door twice, not that loud but not that quiet. Haru comes running to the door, and opens it with a light tug. “Rin?” Haru said sleepily. Rin nodded, “Yeah, Haru. You numpty.” Rin laughed and replied. “What are you doing here, Rin?” Haru said whilst rubbing his eye. Rin sighed; he’s going to have to do this the hard way. He grabbed Haru’s body by his waist and tugged him forward to him, Haru gasped, he did not know what Rin was doing and he got quite scared, to be honest.

Rin continued dragging him towards him when he got close to him he wrapped his arms around him into a tight hug and kissed his head. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Haru.” Rin said to Haru in his ear it was like a whisper what was meant for Haru’s ears ONLY. Haru smiled, Haru wrapped his arms around Rin. Rin and Haru were happy, they loved each other… and they was in each other’s arms. Rin’s objective was complete but all he wanted was a simple kiss from Haru… which may be involved a bit of making out… not steamy or anything, but he would like that. Rin looked at the floor and slowly leaned in, Haru noticed what Rin wanted and leaned in capturing Rin’s lips. It took Rin a monement for his mind to process what was going on, he opened his eyes and saw Haru’s lips tangled up with his… Haru was kissing him. Rin leaned into the kiss and closed his eyes, yet again. Haru moaned into the kiss when Rin stuck his tongue into his mouth. After a bit of wrestling with their tongues they finished fighting and broke apart. “This is the best day—“Rin was unable to finish his sentence, Haru interrupted by kissing him again and with that… Rin didn’t mind, after they broke apart for a 2nd time Rin finished off his sentence. “-In my life.” Rin finished, Haru smiled then pushed Rin onto the floor all he heard from Rin was a whelp, but that didn’t last long. Haru went to the back off the room and ran onto Rin crashing his body on top of Rin’s; they fit together like a joint puzzle. Haru lunged his lips onto Rin’s. We can all agree… Haru and Rin were happy they could do that whenever they liked now, without it being awkward. Well, it wasn’t fully done yet. “Rin?” Haru asked. Rin nodded for him to continue. “Rin Matsouka, Will you be mine? For to love and for eternity and to cherish for me.” Haru asked whilst blushing his cheeks were fire red. “Yes Haru. I will be yours for you to love and kiss whenever you want.”  Rin replied kissing Haru’s nose. Haru and Rin were happy. A knock on the door, except it wasn’t the front door. This time it was the living room door or lounge as people call it. Haru went to the door and grabbed the knob and opened it.

 

A figure stood at the door with long jet black hair, it was Mrs.Nanasea- Haru’s mum. Rin hadn’t met Haru’s mum before, how convenient. “Haru dear, what’s the entire racket?” She asked. Haru hadn’t come out to his mother yet, he was scared what she would think… Rin could see Haru was trying to see whether it was time to come out or not, he stood up and gripped his hands, Haru’s mother looked down and saw another male. “Oh hello, you must be Rin Matsouka?” his mother asked. Rin nodded. “Nice to meet you, Mrs Nanasea.” Rin replied.   
“You too Rin. Haru has told me a lot about you.” Mrs.Nanasea said with a chuckle. Haru blushed he was embarrassed. “Mum! Anyway, we need to talk to you… if that’s alright?” Haru asked. He figured now was the right time. Rin nodded and Mrs.Nanasea went to sit down on the couch behind them whilst Rin and Haru stayed near the door. “I’m scared Rin, what happens if she thinks badly of me?” Haru said almost tearing up.   
“Haru… you silly billy. Don’t think negative, think positive. I’m sure she won’t mind, anyway she hasn’t even asked why I’m here… think about that.” Rin replied, taking a hand up to Haru’s face and wiping his tear off and kissing his cheek, Haru kissed his back. The two went to sit down on the couch and started talking, Rin gripped Haru’s hand. “Um, Mum… What I wanted to say to you is… the reason why Rin came over today is because its Valentine’s Day today and he um… asked me out and I accepted. Mum, what I’m trying to say is… I’m gay, and I’m happy.” The tears came again out of Haru’s eyes once more. Haru turned around to Rin and leaned forward, Rin caught him and hugged him and embraced him… to make sure all his tears would be gone. “It’s fine honey. I’m glad you’re happy, I’m glad you’ve found someone who makes you happy, and I’m glad it’s a fellow nice man just like this man. Rin. Take care of him, please. “Mrs.Nanasea said. Rin nodded. Mrs.Nanasea left the room. “I did it, Rin. I came out and I’m happy, I’m just happy and relieved she didn’t think badly of me. Rin smiled at this, wrapping his arms around Haru’s neck and hugging him tightly, Haru nuzzled into Rin’s neck. Haru’s hair smelt nice, it smelt of cranberry juice. They were happy, Rin was happy he had Haru and he finally confessed. Whilst, Haru was happy he came out to his mum and loved Rin, he’s also glad Rin confessed to him. Because, now Rin… is now Haru’s Rin and nothing can change that. Rin leaned down because he was a bit taller than Haru and kissed his lips, it ended in a bit of making out, not that anyone minded, ‘course not. “I love you Rin, forever and eternity. Don’t forget that.” Haru said with a blush. “Aw, I love you too Haru. Forever and always, I’m glad were together.” Rin replied, going back to hugging Haru.

\--

The end.

{also on tumblr: http://alisha-wbu.tumblr.com. Note: all my fanfictions are!}


	4. HaruRin: The Day I found my treasure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Haru finds the possibly best treasure ever.  
> AU: Haru is a treasure hunter and Rin is the treasure.

** The Day I found my treasure. **

**Name: The day I found my treasure.**

**Rating: No rating.**

**Fandom: Anime.**

**Character: Haruka Nanasea (and a mention of Rin Matsouka)**

**Summary: In which, Haru finds treasure!**

**Note: Haru’s POV all the way through.**

**Note 2: This is my English homework by the way.**

**\--**

“I never thought I find the treasure.” I began to write in my diary. You might be wondering, who, what, were, when? Well. You’re about to find out. Well, first off. I’m Haruka Nanasea, I swim and I’ve been off on an Arabic or some sort search for some treasure which my friend Nagisa told me about. What – My mission was to find some treasure. When – a few days ago. Why – I was bored and swimming club wasn’t on, so yeah that’s me in a nutshell. Anyway, I had just finished writing in my Diary all about it. I would show you it, but you’re reading this story… so it would be impossible, we could meet up? I shake my head… Then again, I’m a made up character so that’s kind of IMPOSSIBLE. So, I’ll just tell you the story of what happened. Let’s begin!

 

It was about last week and the weather was hot and I was just in my bath chilling in my swimming trunks… I don’t know why I wasn’t naked, I just wasn’t. Anyway, I was thinking what I could do for a week. Then it hit me! Nagisa had told me quite a while ago that there was treasure buried somewhere, he didn’t say were exactly because he didn’t know the place. But he did describe it, golden sand and a pearly beautiful beach with quite nice folk who live around it. So, the next day I packed up my luggage and set off for a beach thing, I packed my Rin Matsouka photo. Who’s Rin? You might be asking. Well… Rin is special to me. He’s my best friend back in elementary school and he moved to Australia to do better swimming. I don’t know when he’s coming back. I guess I sort of like him as a more then friend? I don’t know. Anyway, I had a photo of him from my mum’s camera which I printed off I packed it in my suitcase and some clothes and stuff, I then got changed (I was in a towel) and a map which I was holding in my right hand and walked out the door, whilst walking down the street I walked past Rei’s house so I decided to stop in and say hello and that’s what I did! Rei, Nagisa and Makoto were there I didn’t expect them to all be here. I told them what I was doing and why I was carrying a large brown suitcase they said ‘good luck on your journey, Haruka-senpai!’ I nodded as thanks and left, the next house I walked past was Rin’s house and his sister Gou I knocked on the door, Gou came up to the door and opened it. “Hello, Haru!” Haru is my nickname by the way! I said ‘Hello, Gou. I’m going on an adventure!’ Gou said Oh. I described the place I was going to her and she said. “Well, that sounds like Australia!” she had said. ‘Australia? That’s where Rin is training!’ I thought in my head. Gou smiled and looked down onto my backpack she saw my Rin figure. Geez am I obsessed with him or what. I sighed, she laughed when she saw it. I scowled and just said Bye and left.

 

So, Australia eh? Well. I’m glad I bought a map now I opened up the map scroll and looked onto it. I found Australia and pointed to it, almost near Japan just a LOT far away. I sighed I decided to take a train to the airport. I walked to the nearest train spot which was named ‘Rebi Hyaka Train Station’ I don’t know what ‘Rebi Hyaka’ translates into, I know Hyaka translates into ‘Hurry’ or something. Anyway, I paid for my ticket. I got on the train and sat down heaving my luggage on and I almost fell asleep. A few hours later a person came down the row were I was sat and poked my arm. My eyes shot open as he poked me. (What? I’m ticklish) and he said. ‘Sir, this is your stop.’ I nodded as thanks and gave him my ticket so he could accept it and grabbed the handle on my suitcase and walked off the train. Now, there was just a 5 minute walk approximately to the airport I walked and walked every minute I would stop for a drink of water, glug. I chuckled, I was finally at the door to the airport I opened up the door and walked up to the desk since the queue was empty. “Hello? May I help you?” the person at the desk asked. I nodded and said. “Hello, please may I have 1 ticket to Australia, Sydney.” I replied to the man.   
“Sure! Name please?” He enquired.

“Haruka Nanasea.” I replied. He printed the ticket off and gave it me. I looked at the ticket ‘Airplane takes off: 12:30pm.’ I then look at my watch to see the time, 1 hour left until the flight. I liked this airport. Want to know why? Well because they served food here and that’s good. Because they served my favourite food which was Mackerel as in the fish, I walked up stairs and ordered some Mackerel I got the food about 5 minutes later. God! They are slow, I went to a seat and sat down a strange figure came and walked up to the table I was sat at. “Hello is this seat free?” he asked. I nod. “Oh, thanks. Were bouts are you boarding the plane too?” the stranger asked. “Umm, Australia. Yourself?” I replied thinking who the man was.   
“Oh, me too. How convenient. I’m Rinny by the way.” The stranger said. ‘Rinny’ I thought… could it be? Nah. Why would he be going back to Australia? Did he come from Japan I just didn’t see him­? I don’t know I was confused. “Australia Sydney airplane is now boarding please come to the plane otherwise it will be leaving soon.” A woman said over a speaker. “Well, I’ve got to go now. I’ll maybe see you later…” he said couldn’t being able to finish his sentence. “-Haruka. Just call me Haru though.” I replied. He smiled and finally finished his sentence he waved to me and I waved back. A few minutes after I left I took my plate back to the counter and ran outside to board the airplane being careful not to fall over. I finally got on the airplane without falling over. I went looking for a place to sit I saw that guy once again, Rinny. “Hello again, is this seat free?” I asked. He nodded and I sat down I looked over to him and I studied him closer he had burgundy red hair and red eyes well more like scarlet. ‘Exactly, like Rin Matsouka’ I thought. “What?” He asked.   
“Oh, sorry. Nothing! You just look like a very good friend of mine.” I replied, he replied with an ‘Oh.’ Rin would just say that as well, after a few minutes he gave me a headphone he was listening to music of ‘techno kitten adventure’ I hummed along and he laughed.

Time: 4:00pm

It was now 4 o’clock in the afternoon, I had been running all day well mostly walking but you get it I was asleep on Rinny’s shoulder my eyes were shut and I was in deep sleep. Thud! Rin’s head dropped onto the top of mine I blushed. Rinny fell asleep snoring away.  A few hours later yet again, it’s now 8pm and they said over a speaker. “Passengers, if you are asleep please wake up as we have arrived in Sydney, Australia. We hope you have a nice time. And remember, when you get off no barging no pushing because we don’t want no accidents.” The man over the speaker had said, I woke up Rinny’s head flopping. I stretched and rubbed my eyes I poked Rinny’s nose. “Wake up! It’s time to go.” I shouted. ‘Eugh!’ was all I heard from Rinny, guess he’s not a morning person I chuckled he opened up his eyes and stretched imitating the way I stretched. He picked up his belongings and grabbed my arm and walked off the plane thud! Were our movements getting off the plane especially me because I keep tripping over when we got out we was on a field it was very hot in Australia. Then again, what to expect eh? “Uh, thanks? Anyway, I’ll be off now.” I said.   
“Wait! Where are you going whilst you’re here?” He asked me. I turned around and faced him

“Oh, I’m going on a treasure hunt to find some treasure.” I replied with a smile, Rinny smiled back and waved me off.

\--

A few hours later, I’m really tired and I’ve not yet found a place to stay should have asked Rinny if he had a place to stay for me, eh. I kept on walking map in one hand and backpack in other hand I got out my iPod and headphones and put my music on. I had it on shuffle and I switched each song I did not like. I eventually passed out onto the sand not that I noticed until tomorrow morning.

-         The next morning

I yawned I woke up and got moving again putting some sun cream on again, not forgetting.  Or I would have to suffer the consequences of being burnt. I continued walking I found something in sand it wasn’t hid very well. I knelt down onto the floor and dug it out. Ouch! I hit my finger on something. I pulled it out and I opened it glad it wasn’t locked when I opened it I was surprised to be honest, it had a picture of Rin Matsouka in it and a chibi Rin Matsouka figure I took the figure out carefully and began to hug it. I started to cry “Rin where are you...” I sighed. A few footsteps approached behind me.. Could it be? I turned around and there Rinny was. “Rinny? What are you doing here?” I watched Rinny take of his beanie and jacket and basically his disguise I opened up my eyes and looked. “Ri-n?” I asked surprised. He nodded he opened up his arms and I ran into them. “Rin-chan.” I said sighing he gripped my waist and hugged me as tight as he could I smiled. “I missed you, Haru.” He replied. I was shocked I thought I would never hear that from Rin’s mouth. “I missed you too, Rin.” I smiled and hugged him. Surprise! I heard I looked around there was Rei, Nagisa and Makoto. “Nagisa? You planned this.” He nodded I smiled “Thank you, for giving me the best gift ever.” I turned around and hugged Rin. My treasure was Rin Matsouka I smiled. 

And that's the end of my treasure story! It was the best treasure ever, to be honest. 

 

\--

The end! 


	5. RinHaru: You're the reason, I swim Rin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rin asks Haru who he was talking about back in episode 12, and Haru and Rin love eachother.

** RinHaru: You’re the reason I swim, Rin. **

**Name: RinHaru – You’re the reason I swim, Rin.**

**Pairing: RinHaru/HaruRin or Haru x Rin**

**Characters: Rin Matsouka and Haruka/Haru Nanasea.**

**Prompt: from my head also my email ;)**

**Words: 388**

**\--**

Remember back from season 1 episode 12? The last episode of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club episodes 1… were Haru was talking to Rin to try and get him to calm down but it didn’t work? (A stone eventually got him to calm down) were Haru was about to tell him who he was swimming for and why he was swimming but Haru never got to finish his sentence. Yeah well, this is the story of how Rin finds out who that person is.

 

It starts of where Haru is over at Rin’s house and the two are just led down on Rin’s bed and were Rin is thinking back to that day and decided to ask Haru about it. “Hey Haru?” Rin asked.  
“Mhmm” Haru asked.  
“Well, remember that day were we was at the regional championships or something and I was upset cause I got thrown out the relay and you came to calm me down, you said something about… ‘You’re the reason I swim’ but I never got who was ‘you’re’.” Rin asked with a smirk. Haru chuckled at this, god Rin is dumb. “Rin, what’s you’re without the apostrophe?” Haru asked grinning. Rin thought for a second… um he didn’t know actually. “Um, is it ‘you are’?” Rin asked. Haru nodded, Rin gasped… so Haru was talking about him on that day? Oh wow. Rin didn’t know Haru thought that way about Rin… so Rin is what made Haru swim and kept Haru swimming. “Wait… so I’m the one who kept you swimming and because of me you never gave up?” Rin asked.   
“Mhmm, because I knew you wanted to be a swimmer when you grew up. So, I wanted to watch you swim and learn some tips from you. After some time, I began to like swimming. But, I never would have liked it if it wasn’t you and then swimming became a part of my life, so thanks to you I love swimming and I love watching you swim.” Haru said whilst blushing.

 

Rin was sat near the pillows and Haru was near the edge of Rin’s bed so Rin got on his fours and crawled over to Haru and led down on Haru’s lap staring up at Haru. Haru did wonder what Rin was doing; he looked down at Rin on his lap and cuddled Rin, awe.  “Rin, I love you, so much.” Haru said, not realising he spoke aloud. “Really?” Rin laughed.   
“Huh?” Haru asked.  Rin chuckled. “Oh nothing I just heard you say ‘I love you Rin, so much.” Rin said to Haru, Haru blushed. Awe his face was bright pink, Rin lifted his head up a bit and kissed Haru’s cheek. Haru moved his face so Rin didn’t kiss his cheek… but his lips, Rin gasped. Wow, he was kissing Haru’s lips for once in forever, he never kissed Haru before… first kiss by a boy? Rin was happy it was Haruka and no one else, he didn’t know why. Rin hugged Haru after breaking apart lips. “Rin, go out with me?” Haru asked, Rin nodded as to say ‘Yes.’ He loved Haru and Haru loved him.

 

They both got into Rin’s bed, holding each other close. Rin buried his head into Haru’s chest and Haru kissed his head and they fell asleep.

\--

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love kudos&comments :*


	6. HaruRin: First kiss.

** RinHaru: First Kiss. **

**Name: RinHaru: First kiss.**

**Relationship; RinHaru/HaruRin or just Rin x Haru**

**Prompt: First kiss. By anon**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 823.**

**Characters: Rin Matosuka and Haruka Nanasea from Free!**

**\--**

Rin and Haru were each other’s first kisses, but if you asked them ‘who their first kiss was’ they would give no reply. However, if you asked them ‘how was the first kiss?’ they would get all jumpy and start explaining. There first kiss was like this:

 

The Iwatobi swim club was out at a mall buying new swim suits as this was Nagisa’s idea. They had just been in the changing room, when Haru walked out of the curtain and looked to the left of him. And there stood was Rin Matsouka. “Rin?” Haru asked.   
“Yo, Haru.” He replied. Haru walked over to Rin, and started a conversation; they started talking for quite a while. Until, Rei had finished trying on his costume and said “Let’s go, guys.” So basically, it was time to leave. Haru gave Rin his address and phone number so they could hopefully talk to each other again.

 

A week after, Rin found a note in his drawer and remembered back to the changing room and saw it was Haru’s address. Rin decided to pay a visit. He couldn’t remember where exactly it was. But, he was sure he’d find it. After a couple of blocks of walking Rin eventually found it he walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. Haru wondered who was at the door, but again remembered back to that day and thought it was Rin. He jumped off the couch with excitement and walked up to the door and grabbing it by the knob and tugging it open. “Hey, Rin.” Haru said. Rin replied with just a simple ‘Hi.’. Haru invited him in, Rin walked in. Haru’s place was quite nice actually, unlike Rin. He shared a dorm with his buddy Nitori. Rin came in and almost tripped over a … he didn’t know what it was actually. Possibly a crumb, but crumbs are tiny so maybe not. Anyway, he tripped over something and Haru caught him but that didn’t work they still landed on the ground. Haru on top, Rin below him. Rin blushed. “Sorry, Haru! I tripped over something.” Rin said stuttering. Haru tried to calm him down by saying “It’s all right, don’t worry. These things happen.”

 

It took about 15 minutes for Haru to wait for Rin to get off him, not that he didn’t mind. Rin helped him up once eventually he did get off him. Again, they landed in a hugging position. “Sorry, abut that again.” Rin said. Haru smiled geez they really haven’t grown up.

 

They went over to the couch and Haru led down on the couch and Rin crawled on top of him, Rin wanted to kiss Haru so much as did Haru to Rin, They just loved each other that much. Haru opened his arms and Rin came into his arms and lay down on Haru’s long muscle body. Rin meowed in a unfashion way like normal, aw Rin is adorable. Haru bought his face near Rin’s and cuddled his face, Rin felt like his face was on fire. “I missed you, Rin.” Haru said.   
“I missed you too, Haru.” He replied excitedly. Finally, Haru bought his lips up to Rin’s face. Rin gasped, ‘finally!’ he thought. He pouted his lips and Haru placed his lips on Rin’s, Rin smiled and joined in. Moving his head to the right, when Haru moved his to the left. Eventually, Haru put his tongue into Rin’s mouth. “Uhhngh, Haru.” Rin moaned, he kept moaning. Haru was turned on by Rin’s moans. Rin and Haru had a wrestle between each other’s tongues. Rin kept moaning Haru’s name, every time he did Haru would keep getting turned on. “Moan for me, RinRin.” Rin moans his name.  They pull apart like 10 minutes after. “Possibly the best first kiss ever.” Rin said Haru smiled at this. He agreed.

\--

If you asked Haru how his first kiss was, he would just think of Rin. As would Rin to Haru. Because, now they belong to each other, and they actually really don’t care what anyone says. They have each other that are enough to settle them both, there happy with each other. So, let’s leave them be. Almost, this story comes to an end. We must not forget that bit. This is the most important part, of how their relationship began. 

“Haruka?” Rin asked. Haru nodded his head for him to continue. “Um, will you go out with me? And be mine to hold and be forever being mine to kiss whenever I will be happy / want to.” Rin asked. Haru almost started crying. WOW, finally.   
“Yes, Rin. I’ll be yours to hold forever and ever. Don’t forget that.” Haru replied.  There happy, which means this is the part our story comes to an end.

\--

End.


	7. HaruRin: They Keep Saving Each Other.

** RinHaru: They Continue Saving Each Other. **

**Title: RinHaru – They Continue Saving Each Other.**

**Rating: K.**

**Prompt; No prompt** **L**

**Note: I’ve just re-watched Free! Iwatobi Swim Club and I’ve got more prompts, so yay!**

**Characters: Rin Matsouka and Haruka/Haru Nanasea.**

**Relationship: RinHaru/HaruRin or Haru x Rin**

**Note 2: My internet cut of halfway in between this, glad word still lets you write with no internet. Also, sorry for grammar.**

**Words: 854**

_\--_

_If you really want to know what makes Haru and Rin the best of friends. It’s that, they always save each other. Take for example, were Rin was struggling to get out the pool back at the regional championships and Haru went to go help him and a few seconds after that Haru saved him after that. Because, once Rin got out the pool eventually by himself. He stormed off with Nitori following him and Nitori trying to calm him down, not like that worked. Because, once the Iwatobi swim club went searching for Rin. It was Haru who found him and tried to get him to calm down. However, this worked but not as good as he thought it was going to work. Rin was pissed off. He started punching Haru, but he managed to avoid Rin’s attacks. Rin looked to the left of him, which was a tree. some sort of tree, no one knows what type. But, it reminded Rin of his school tree back in elementary before he moved to Australia, and underneath the tree in the sand/ground was written ‘For the team’. Now, that is what Rin wrote when they were doing their trees. Haru had made it look like it was exactly the same tree as back in elementary school. Which Rin was happy about._

_Another time he saved Rin, was when they had a race as soon as Rin got back from Australia. Because, Rin wanted to see who was faster him or Haru. Haru eventually ended up winning the race causing Rin to cry, Haru could see Rin was upset. He did ask Rin ‘what is up?’ but he didn’t answer Haru and just walked away so he didn’t really save Rin that time. But, the author likes to think he did. Because, when Rin was walking out, Haru even gripped his wrist trying to tell him to wait up. Rin didn’t, he just walked out the building._

_One time, Haru saved Rin by swimming. Because, when Rin came back from Australia he had a race with Haru back in a competition relay and because he won he said. ‘I beaten you Haru, this means I’m never going to swim with you again.’ The words what Rin had spoken echoed inside of Haru’s head. He stopped swimming for a bit, until he saw Rin again. Then he started swimming with his gang: Makoto, Nagisa and Rei. When Rin saw them at a race whilst he wasn’t participating for some reason, no one knows. He saw Iwatobi swimming and watched them with Nitori. He enjoyed all of their performances apart from the last two.. Well, he liked the last one. But despised the 2 nd to last one which was Rei’s swim. He laughed at Rei’s swim, no one heard him though. He was talking to himself he said ‘that’s a butterfly? Ha pathetic.’ They are the words Rin said to himself in his mind. Because, I could say that maybe Rin was jealous of Rei? I don’t know.  After that, when Haru started swimming Rin opened his eyes and when Haru was swimming he stared at Rin over at the stands. And also, before he jumped into the water Haru noticed Rin and opened his eyes as a massive gasp. Rin noticed that Haru had noticed him, he blushed. He didn’t know what to do. He gulped, he stared back. Haru just ignored Rin and got in his stance ready to jump in. He was ready to show Rin how much he had improved since there last swim. Haru jumped in, and swam as fast as possible making Rin gasp. He was astounded; Haru has definitely been training no doubt about that. After his swim, Haru eventually got out and was congratulating with his team. The team would’ve been perfect if Rin was there. But he wasn’t. When Rin looked over to Haru he saw Haru happy with his new friends, of course Rin was his still friend. Haru and Rin would never ever break friends they are soul mates. Let’s not forget this. They belong with each other and all the times they’ve helped each other out. It’s possibly impossible to not ship them._

_Anyway, continuing. So when Rin saw Haru being happy with Rei, Nagisa and Makoto he began to think of his past. And was like “Rei, doesn’t belong with them. I belong with them, they are my team.” Rin had said mumbling to himself._

_So let’s all think for a few moments and appreciate Rin’s feelings and Haru’s feelings towards one another and remember don’t hurt Rin… otherwise Haru will come. And don’t hurt Haru otherwise Mr. Angry shark boy._

_\--_

_End._


	8. RinHaru: The Day Haru Found Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Haru finds a cat names it 'Rin' after his best friend, and a few nights later of accompanying the cat, he leaves and Haru meets Rin Matsuoka once again. ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse the shitty writing i haven't wrote in a while.

** RinHaru: The day Haru found Rin **

**Title: RinHaru: The Day Haru found Rin**

**Note: haven't written in a while :)**

**Summary: in which, Haru finds a cat at a door well more like a cat shark and takes him in and names him Rin. Or: Haru finds a shark and names him Rin.**

**Age: PG possible 13 (?)**

**Words: 1,238.**

**Note 2: from Haru's POV (Point of view)**

**\--**

                                                                  _They Say Things_

_Last Forever_

_I don't agree,_

_My life hasn't always been this sad, I once met a cat. Then my best friend, and here's my story._

_It was a few year ago now, I don't remember exactly when but it was definitely in winter times. I can remember me shivering away every were I went out, well this will sound dumb because its winter and all but it was raining of course and a person appeared at the door, it was raining and the person was shivering like mad. He was wearing a white jumper and black pants with no shoes. I invited him in, the first few days I ignored him, scared of what would happen when I tried to interact with him. I didn't know who it was, were it came from or anything about it._

_In the next few days, I fed it a piece of tuna I thought it was a cat or some sort of shark, because when it opened its mouth on the top jaw you could see, human teeth. But they were more pointer then human tooth, like shark teeth. I started to think it was a cat/shark... Or both mixed together._

_A few days after that, I tried to pet it. It let me. His hair was soft; his hair was a burgundy red it reminded me of someone I knew... A flashback appeared._

_-x Flashback x-_

_"Hello. Nice to meet you, I'm Rin Matsuoka. I just transferred here. I have a girl name but I'm a boy." Rin said on his first day, I actually didn't like him at first. But, he's amazing now._

_-x end of flashback x-_

_Hmm this cat did kind of remind me of Rin Matsuoka, maybe this is good luck, and the next day I tried to stroke it. It didn't let me, it bit my finger. "Owe." I snapped at it, eh. Then I saw him pull a sad face, I felt sorry for it._

_The next day at school I showed Rei, whilst Makoto was in the background worrying his ass off. I told them 'I'd be fine.' Once I did, Rei wrapped a bandage around my finger. Once I got home, I saw it wake up and rub his eyes, in a very catlike way, he then came and sat on the pillow besides the table. I was in the kitchen then, I looked behind me and saw him 'is it after food?' I wondered. I got a can of tuna out the fridge and opened it and fed it him._

_-x a few days later x-_

_After a few days, I had fed it food, and it went out for a wonder. A knock at the door appeared sometime later, I saw him stood outside drenched in water. I brang him in, took his clothes off and put him in the bath, I let him soak there, watching him. He was so cute, a few minutes later I washed his hair, dried it and got him out. He then was almost asleep on my bed. Normally, he sleeps in the front room... but today he's sleeping in my bedroom, not that I mind. I looked to the right, saw him slowly move his head up and look at me and I had a pillow on my lap, so his head flopped down onto the pillow. He was now asleep in my lap. I didn't mind though, I did wonder what would happen if I petted him. I slowly petted his hair; he didn't move all I heard was a 'purr'. I was surprised._

_A few seconds later, he slowly sat up and lunged forward onto my front of my body. "Whoa you're heavy." I said to him. He looked up at me, with his piercing red eyes, he looked like he was going to cry. I upsetted him once again, "I'm sorry. Don't cry." I mumbled to him, he slowly purred at my neck I giggled; he then lunged forward onto my back again. I let him this time; I slowly pulled him up next to my shoulder, "let's sleep together Rin." I said. "You need a name right?" He nodded. "Well, let's call you Rin; I had a friend called Rin once. I miss him." I replied, Rin put his hands around my head and kissed my forehead. "You're kind; even though you can't speak you let me know your feelings by your actions." I said, he smiled. I held him in my arms, not letting go._

_-x next day x-_

_I woke up, Rin wasn't in my arms anymore. I got up and looked around I couldn't find him, maybe he had went. I saw a note on the table. "Dear Haruka, come to the beach signed ??" It said, I wonder who would put my real name. If it was Nagisa, Rei or Makoto they would've put there name. I got my clothes on and ran to the beach._

_Nobody was here, apart from some people who I didn't know. I sat down, thinking I would wait a bit. I eventually saw someone behind me walking onto the beach. He looked familiar, I looked more closer... 'Rin??' I thought. The guy looked around just like he was looking for someone. He eventually found that person, he put his eyes on me. He then began walking which turned into a sprint "Haru!!" He shouted, I stood up getting up of the sand wiping down myself. I looked to were the man was coming from "R-Rin." I stuttered, it was Rin Matsuoka coming up to me. He then began running to me, he eventually got to me and tackled me and pinned me down. "Hi Haru." Rin said with a smile. Except, this wasn't cat/shark Rin it was the actual Rin, I slowly stood up not knowing what to say. "Uh... Hi Rin." I said eventually._

_"Haru? What's up? You're not happy to see me?" Rin said with an upset face. I began laughing and he opened his arms expecting a hug, I ran into his arms. "Stupid Rin, of course I missed you." I said smiling, he smiled back._

_After 5 minutes of hugging him, I finally let go and stepped back. He took my hand holding it. "Let's go to yours?" He asked. I nodded I took his hand and we started walking. We finally got to my house. "So where have you been?" I asked. “Australia remembers, I told you when we were kids." Rin replied, oh yeah... I do remember him telling me. Except he was just a little kid, but now he was a big >sexy< man, “Oh yeah!” Haru said and grinned, Haru tripped over something he was too busy looking into Rin’s eyes and he tripped over, he landed with his lips on Rin’s, Rin noticed and grinned he put his lips back onto Haru, and they started kissing. They were happy, so this is where our story ends._

_-_


	9. RinHaru: It's Amazing, Haru.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Rin and Haru sleep over._. Rin stays at Haru's, Rin listens to duet CD and Rin also finds Haru's secret diary.

** RinHaru: It’s amazing, Haru **

**Title: RinHaru: It's amazing, Haru.**

**Pairing: RinHaru/HaruRin/sharkbait**

**Characters: Haruka Nanasea and Rin Matsuoka**

**Fandoms: Anime - Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**

**Age: PG - 15**

**Words: 1,464**

**Prompt: no prompt but it was based off the RinHaru duet CD.**

**Note 1: this almost turned into smut halfway through, oops.**

**Warnings: face licking, fluff and more fluff plus kissing.**

**Summary: Rin and Haru sleep over._. Rin stays at Haru's, Rin listens to duet CD and Rin also finds Haru's secret diary.**

\--

_It had just been a day after they released the 'Duet CD' for Rin Matsuoka and Haru Nanasea, Rin didn't know this... Haru did however. It was quite weird that Rin didn't know about it, after all... he was in the duet CD._

_Haru pulled up his laptop, he's too lazy to go swimming today. Maybe, he'll invite Rin over for a sleep over like they did when they was kids.. Then again, maybe not! But Haru liked this idea so he grabbed his phone, found 'Rin' in his contact list and started texting him._

_[Haru 12:24pm]_

_"Hey Rin. Its Haru want to come round for sleep over tonight or something?"_

_Haru finished typing and hit the send button._

_Over at the Matsuoka house, Rin was just dilly dallying around. Getting ready to spend another night at his dorm, with his dorm mate Nitori, Rin was starting to Miss Haru... it was crazy of how much Haru thought about Rin and vice versa. 'PING!' Came a sound from Rin's pocket. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, flicking it open and entering his phone password, he received a text from Haru! He opened it and read it and replied ASAP._

_[Rin 12:26pm]_

_"Hey Haru. Ye sure I would love too!"_

_He typed and then hit the send button. Haru got the message and grinned._

_Rin grabbed his bag and ran all the way to his and Nitori's dorm, knocking on the door once he got there. Nitori came to the door. "Matsuoka-Senpai" Nitori said. Rin groaned to himself, he hated being called that. "Can't stop, Nitori. Sleeping at Haru's." Rin replied sharply. Nitori gasped then slowly nodded his head. "What's your number Nitori?" Rin asked. Nitori gave Rin his number and vice versa, Rin grabbed his bag once again and ran to Haru's house. Knocking on the door once he got there._

_Haru came to the door, and opened it. Rin was gob smacked at what Haru was wearing. "Come in, Rin." Haru said. Rin did as he was told, looking around Harus' apartment. He slowly turned around to face Haru. "What's with the outfit, Haru?" Rin asked whilst blushing._

_"Oh, I was cooking some mackerel would you like some?" Haru replied, and Rin shook his head. Haru turned around and walked back to the kitchen. Rin could only describe Haru's outfit as blue apron and that's it. When Haru turned around, Rin couldn't help but not stare at Haru's ass, even though it wasn't what he expected it to be. Rin expected to be a plain out naked butt... however Haru was wearing his swim shorts. 'So, let's see... Haru was cooking in a blue apron and his swimming shorts?' Rin thought. He couldn't help but drool at the thought._

_As soon as Haru was finished cooking he brang the plates of mackerel over to the table and sat down. "Hey! I said I didn't want any." Rin said._

_"Yeah well, there was too much for me." Haru replied. 'Too much? Haru normally eats a bunch of mackerel. Maybe... No..." Rin was thinking to himself. Until he came back to reality by Haru waving his hand in his face._

_Rin couldn't help but notice Haru had a bit of food on his face "Hey Haru, you have food on your face let me help." Rin said cheekily. Rin leant forward to Haru's cheek slowly licking the bit of mackerel off. Haru blushed so hard, with Rin licking his cheek it made him have a spark through his body. Not a bad spark, but a good spark. "Rin~" Haru said meowing. Rin grinned. Haru then once got up and walked back to the kitchens avoiding what just happened. 'What's wrong with him, he looks like he was enjoying that.' Rin thought._

_Rin stood up and walked over to Haru and wrapped his arms around Haru's waist, making Haru blush a slight. "What's wrong, I didn't upset you did I?" Rin asked. Haru shook his head and said "No... I just think you should do that with someone you love." Haru replied. It was a few minutes of awkward silence. Rin was trying to say 'but you are the person I love!!' However his voice was just rejecting it. Haru eventually broke the awkward silence, "anyway I have something to show you." Haru said. He took Rin's hand to his room and showed him his laptop, Haru plugged a pair of headphones in and tucked some of Rin's hair behind his ears and inserted the headphones into Rin's ears, pressing the play button._

_Two familiar voices played in the headphones... It was Rins' voice and Harus' voice. He slowly looked down at the title of what he was listening too 'Rin and Haru - Duet CD - Track 01'. This was the Duet CD that him and Haru had recorded ages ago, Rin didn't know it had been published yet. Eventually, they started singing and it was a wonderful sound in Rin's ears, he couldn't stop smiling. The song eventually ended, he took off the headphones. "So what do you think? Is it OK?" Haru asked._

_"OK? I think its amazing, Haru." Rin said and smiled, Haru smiled back._

_It eventually turned 10pm at night. "Were am I sleeping then?" Rin asked._

_"Um, in the same bed as me... Or there's a futon over there." Haru replied. Rin looked at the futon, it looked pretty tattered. "Um, the futon.." Rin replied. Haru took off his top and Rin did the same, Haru put a duvet and a pillow on the futon. Rin got on the futon and Haru got in bed. Until, Rin was looking under Harus' bed and found a book. "What's this, Haru?" Rin asked grinning. Haru opened his eyes, he looked to what Rin was holding. 'Well. I'm pretty fucked.' Haru thought. Rin opened the book and read: "September 2008 1st. The day a boy - no, now a man named Rin Matsuoka joined Iwatobi academy. I didn't like him at first, but now... I can't stop thinking about him its weird. I love him..." Rin read. Once he was done, he blushed. "Um, Haru did you write this?" Rin asked. Haru gulped then nodded. Another awkward silence occurred Rin wanted to say what he was going to say before but the words just wouldn't come out. Haru eventually closed his eyes, and drifted asleep._

_It was now 11pm, and all Haru could hear from the left of him was Rin shivering. He looked up, and looked right to his bed onto the futon. Rin was shivering, like hell. 'What I do is amazing.' Haru thought. Haru slowly poked Rin's face. "Rin, you awake?" Haru asked._

_"Is that you Haru?" Rin asked._

_"Yes it is, your shivering want to come in my bed." Haru suggested. Rin nodded and slowly sat up. Haru picked him up and put him onto the bed, putting a double duvet on him, and Rin was facing Haru looking into his deep blue eyes. Rin snuggled into Haru's chest and sniffed... Haru always smelt nice. Haru smiled and kissed Rin's forehead and simply saying 'Goodnight, Rin.' It was enough._

_Next morning, Haru woke up to find Rin reading his diary out loud. He opened his eyes and stretched his arms; he looked over to Rin. "Morning, Rin--" Haru stopped. Rin was holding Haru's diary once again. Haru blushed, but slowly grabbed the diary out of Rin's hands until Rin took it back. "Oh no you don't." Haru said, and thought 'why not... I mean, I love him.' So, he bent his face forwards onto Rin's making his lips touch Rin's lips and kissed them. Rin gasped, but soon smiled into the kiss._

_They broke apart soon after "Rin, I love you." Haru said, Rin smiled and replied with "Haru, I love you a lot too. I'm glad, we are together." Rin said. Haru thought about Rin's sentence again and repeated it 'We are together' Haru thought. "Hey Haru?" Rin asked. Haru nodded, "Do you um...? Want to go out?" Rin asked. Haru smiled and nodded. "Of course." Haru replied, lunging forward to kiss Haru once again._

_They were happy, and there content. So this is where our story ends._

_\--_

_END_


	10. RinHaru(+Gou) - One Last Romance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gou is annoying Rin trying to find out his crush and eventually finds out it's Haru, so she arranges a meet up.  
> \--  
> OR  
> Just plain fluff. ✧

RinHaru (+Gou) – One last romance.   
  


**Title: RinHaru (+Gou) – Brother has a crush!**

**Pairing: RinHaru / HaruRin / Rin x Haru**

**Characters: Rin Matsuoka, Haru Nanasea and Gou Matsuoka.**

**Setting: Rin’s bedroom then town. (._. (**

**Note 1: this is going to be stupid.**

**Note 2: sorry for OC.**

**Note 3: Rin’s POV.**

**Words: 1,412. (Oops.)**

**Age: 13+**

**\--**

_“But, onee-Chan! I should see your phone because I’m your sister and we should share!” Gou moaned into my ear, I couldn't help but groan. She was trying to steal my phone away from me just to have a look at my background of my phone and my recent texts it’s like ‘No.’ I know why she wants to anyway, she wants to know who I fancy. She doesn’t know I’m gay though, plus there’s only one guy I like and this is Haruka Nanasea… I call him Haru though, he’s a kind guy who’s obsessed with water and who knows right from wrong and will be there for you when you need him. He’s a kind young gentleman and I think he will have an excellent future, I think I'm being to cliché here. Anyway, Haru is just an excellent person it amazes me how one simple boy can be so much amazing, his eyes are magnificent (I probably sound really Gay now) they're like a pearly blue magnificent colour, I swear I’ve gotten lost them in like 100 times or more, he’s perfect but I’d probably not ever ask him out… well I mean I would go out with him, it’s just if I had the courage to ask because the amount of percent of Haru asking me is probably 1%._

_I really needed a wee at this moment in time, so I left my bedroom, and stupidly being me I left my phone on the bed and I went to the loo. “Onee-Chan, where are you going?” Gou asked me.  
“To the toilet, nosy.” I replied snorting. _

_\--_

_Meanwhile, Gou was in Rin’s room and sat on his bed and she noticed Rin had left his phone behind and being the smart person she was she thought she would try to hack into his phone, she carefully picked it up and clicked the big button a big message came up saying “Error: password locked. Please enter password.” Gou groaned at this and just thought of the logic answer it could be, she typed in Rin’s entire friends names including Nitori and Sejirou, none worked. So, she thought of someone she might have forgotten. ‘Wait! Haru…’ Gou thought. Gou looked down at the phone and noticed the password combination was only 4 letters, so she was being dumb all this time by entering too long names in when the only real answer is ‘Haru’. She typed it in, making sure to spell it correctly and press the enter key, sooner or later she was into Rin’s phone. She looked at the background, she gasped at this: Haruka Nanasea is Rin’s background. ‘Hmm, I bet Rin fancies him.’ Gou thought, she decided to be pervy and look through Rin’s pictures she found some of Haru, quite a lot actually and some selfies of Rin and some of Rin and Haru. She then thought it’d be a good idea to have a look at Rin’s texts to Haru, but then thought: He probably wouldn’t have sent them, so she looked in Rin’s ‘Draft’ inbox. With a surprise there was only 1 message in their which was to be sent to Haru, so she clicked the message and read it: ‘Dear Haru, this might be a little cliché but I love you… it’s hard to say that out loud when I am near you, when I am near you my heart goes dokidoki. I love your eyes and smell of water, you smell like fresh water and that’s how I know you treat yourself properly. When you talk, I imagine chocolates because Chocolates taste nice and so does your voice; it makes a nice sound when you speak. (Is that weird?) So, yeah.’ Gou read in her mind, ‘Hmm… so Rin loves Haru. Eh? It’s matchmaking time!’ Gou thought. She found Haru on Rin’s contact list and sent a message saying: Hey Haru, its Rin please meet me at the village' she wrote._

_\--_

_Eventually I came back from the toilet and noticed Gou and my phone together her holding my phone “Gou, please don’t say…” I said, face-palming. She turned her body around to look at me “Oh! Onee-Chan, welcome back. What do you mean?” Gou said looking back up from the phone and over to me “I mean, why you… are with my phone?” I mumbled loud enough so Gou could hear it.  
“Well, I need you to go to Samezuka swimming pool.” Gou said. I shrugged my shoulders and asked “Why?” She just smiled and said, “Go along now Nitori wants a word.” I face palmed once she said that, god I hate that guy. I walked out the door, snatching my phone back first before I did and walked to Samezuka._

_I didn’t end up walking; I think I ended up jogging which eventually turned into a Run, oh well! I once got there and saw a man coming towards me which wasn’t Nitori, it was Haru. “Oh… Hi Haru!” I said, Haru gasped and eventually smiled “Hey Rin. What are you doing here?” Haru said to me, “I was about to ask the same. See, I was told to meet Nitori here but you came instead.” He mumbled, I nodded and eventually gasped when he was finished ‘we was here for the same reason…’ I thought. “Oh! How convenient, me too… I thought it was kind of strange since Nitori is hanging out with coach so want to hang out?” I said.  He nodded and smiled, “Sure,” he mumbled. I smiled back, and grabbed his hand we first went to a BBQ stand because we were hungry; we got some sausages and ketchup yum! I nobbled it, and so did Haru. We were stuffed now, so we went to some shops, we went to a shop called “_ _土岐土岐ドキドキ_ _” (_ **A/N: Translates to ‘Toki Dokidoki’ and it’s a made up shop)** And inside there we was over at the plush section – as in teddy bears and I found a dolphin one and Rin found a shark one, I started to cuddle the Dolphin and pretend it was Haru, Haru just stared at me weirdly. Haha, he must be thinking ‘What the hell?’ I laughed and scratched my head I was thinking something but asked Haru first “Hey Haru?” I said. He turned around and opened his mouth “Yeah Rin?” He replied, I started to blush before I began saying this… “Well, I was thinking we should have best friend teddies, so like you have a shark one what represents me and I have a dolphin one what represents you.” I mumbled. He liked the idea and agreed with it, “Sure Rin. I can put it next to my dolphin plush what I have from grade school.” He said whilst smiling.  
“Wait! You kept it?” I said.  
“Of course I did, why wouldn’t I?” Haru said, whilst smiling. I really couldn’t help but go over and hug him, wrapping him up in my arms, he blushed at first but eventually smiled. “I love you Haru.” I murmured, Haru gasped pulling away “Wait… what?” Haru said. Crap! I said it out loud, I didn’t mean too “Holy shit, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to say it.” I said, covering my eyes so I couldn’t see anything. Haru smiled then putting his hand on top of mine removing my hand from my eye and kissing me on the lips, I gasped at first from the kiss but then smiled and started kissing back. Haru eventually pulled away first and said “I love you to, Rin. You don’t have to hide it.” Haru said, I smiled and hugged him once more.

-     **_Back home_**

_Once Haru had gotten back home he put his shark plush next to his dolphin plush and picked them up in each hand and hugged them tight to his chest. He loved his plushes, but of course he loved his real Rin first._

_As did Rin to Haru._

_When we meet again, let’s start one more one last romance._ _✧_

 _-_ -

Haru's plushes: [CLICK MEH](http://thumbs4.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/m/m8LY1oMt62FYaOsvkkUpaqw.jpg)

The market:[ CLICK MEH](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSwQcsCiVHXCW3bVJbTa3IEreoQFEl5vu8K2n4aG_qNZ2W9opKN)


	11. Let's go some where only we know, Rin

Let’s head somewhere safe, Rin.  
Title: Let’s head somewhere safe, Rin.  
Age: PG  
Warnings: Death and fluff.  
Words: 1,153  
Prompt: My dream (except it was DRAMatical Murder characters in my dream)  
Characters: Makoto Tachibana, Rin Matsuoka and Haruka Nanase.  
Relationships: Rin/Haru and just Makoto.  
Note 1: Arabian AU.  
\--  
They were out in the Arabian in holiday and as you know the Arabian is mostly a dessert, so there were no pools which upset Haru, but what can you do? They just continued walking through the dessert.  
Rin grabbed onto Haru’s hand all of a sudden, Haru gasped. ‘Rin…’ Haru mumbled.   
“What?” Rin replied.   
“Uh, I u-…” Haru murmured,   
“What… spit it out for goodness sake.” Rin replied, his tone was harsh.   
“Uh, why is your hand…” He gulped and then continued. “Wrapped around mine?” Haru finished his sentence and adverted his gaze back to Makoto.   
“Well… I’m scared of the dessert because … I don’t know, is there a problem with it, Haruka?” Rin said. I pushed his and away from me as soon as he said that and stomped away, I am so sick of his harsh tone raging at me for every little thing I do… like really that’s not necessary.   
-✿-  
Back at Rin and Makoto, “What the hell was that Rin… he was just asking a simple question?” Makoto was screaming at Rin.   
“Eugh, not you please Makoto. Have had an enough shit with Haruka. I love him, but I don’t want him to be so vulnerable.” Rin mumbled.  
“Wait, you love him..?” Makoto asked. Rin slowly nodded, “Oh wow. Haruka just think he’s nobody you know.” Makoto replied, his face was quite sad now. “… Really? Oh wow… he isn’t though he’s a great and amazing guy yet he thinks that?” Rin asked. Makoto nodded once more, “Anyway… I think we should go and find Haruka and apologise.”  
-✿-  
Haruka was led down on the sand, ‘Rin… how could you?’ He mumbled to himself, he just wanted to be happy with Rin. Haruka himself loved Rin…but he doesn’t believe he could confess it. A group of gang members came up to them, kind of a weird place for a gang right? A dessert, one of the guys came up to Haru. “Get up and put your arms around your head.” He shouted and pointed a gun at Haru, “No. I won’t, if you’re going’ to shoot get it over with. I don’t care anymore.” Haru said. The guy was ready to aim.   
In the distance of where the kind of fight was happening. Makoto and Rin was running, “Haru!” Makoto shouted.  
“Haruka!! Where are you? Answer us!” Rin shouted even louder than Makoto.  
They looked across the hill of sand and saw Haru and a bunch of men. “Who the hell are they?!” Makoto asked Rin. Rin shrugged, “I don’t fucking know. How do you expect me to know? I just hope they haven’t done anything to Haru.” Rin replied, his tone was harsh again. They ran to Haru.  
-✿-  
It was Rin who got to Haru first, “Haru!” Rin said. Haru looked around to the person who shouted his name, “Rin?” Haru said and then gasped. “Haru, what’s going on?” Rin asked.  
“These shits just came up to me and started harassing me and pulled a gun up to my head.” Haru mumbled, looking down.   
Out of nowhere some guy came running up to Rin with a knife in his hand, like he was about to stab Rin. He was so close, that Rin would’ve got caught. Rin closed his eyes and grabbed onto Haru hugging him for dear life, and Haru hugged back.   
In the distance, Makoto could see the guy who was about to stab Rin. ‘I will not let this happen.’ Makoto suddenly came up and stood in front of Rin, and instead of Rin getting hit. Makoto got hit and stabbed in the chest, right where his heart was, therefore Makoto was going to die. Makoto fainted to the ground, his eyes were shut and his breath was slowing down.   
When Rin and Haru opened their eyes all they could see was pure shock and destruction, Makoto was on the floor, lifeless and breathless his breath wasn’t going at all his heart rate had stopped. Haruka blinked a few times, thinking he was on the floor walking with Rin and Makoto thinking he was dreaming, that this was all a bad dream, but unfortunately… it wasn’t. Makoto was on the floor, Haruka crawled over to him. “M-Makoto?” Haru mumbled and he was shaking. Rin came up to him, and checked his heartbeat. He wasn’t breathing, his heart wasn’t beating and nor was he. Makoto Tachibana was dead. “R-Rin?” Haruka asked, “Is he… is he dead?” Haru asked, trembling. Rin nodded with an upset and sadness of a look on his face. Haru couldn’t, his own best friend had taken his life for another best friend. “How could you… it’s your fault!” Haru stood up and started screaming at Rin. Then Rin stood up, “How the fuck is it my fault? He took his life to save me! You’re fucking lucky we’re not both dead. Otherwise you would be left alone. ALONE. ALONE. Do you understand the meaning of that word, Haruka?” Rin asked his tone got even harsher. Haru thought of being alone, and he punched the sand, he couldn’t be alone right? He had Rin. He sat back down and hugged his knees to his chest.   
A few moments later, Rin saw the sand being wet right where Haru was sit. ‘Shit…’ Rin thought. He walked over to Haru, sat back down once again and grabbed his shoulders moving him over to himself and hugging him. “I’m sorry Haru.” Rin said.  
“It’s fine… Rin.” Haru mumbled. “Did he live a good life?” Haru asked.  
“Yes he lived an excellent life, with us and with the dessert adventures. He’ll stay here-” Rin taped the area of where Haru’s heart was. “-right here.” Rin finished. Haru smiled, and grabbed Rin’s hand and held it and gripped it tightly. “Yes, he did.” Haru agreed and smiled. Makoto awake all of a sudden…Rin put his hands back were Makoto was, “this might be his last words.”   
-✿-  
“Take. Care. Of. Haru, Rin.” Makoto said his voice breathy. He finally closed his eyes for the last time of his life,   
He lived a good life.   
Goodbye Makoto.  
Mean whilst, Haruka and Rin was cuddling each other as Makoto finally fell asleep, ending his life for once and for all. The tears came to Haru and he cried. “Haru. It’s okay.” Rin said cooing to Haru, trying to get him to stop crying. But he couldn’t help it, “I’m sorry.” Haru said.  
“It’s fine.” Rin said.   
-✿-  
Let’s go back to somewhere, only we know. Okay, Rin… and Makoto?


	12. RinHaru: Shared Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story now rated M.

** RinHaru: shared Showers **

**Title: RinHaru: Shared showers**

**Age: M**

**Prompt: take showers together**

**Words: 684**

\--

_Rin was back in the shower waiting for his boyfriend Haruka to come home, seeing as how Rin didn't get much action from Haru he thought they should have a shower together and if Haru tried to get out that wouldn't work he would just grab Haru's arms and then turn him back around not facing the door, but facing Rin._

_It had been 10 minutes since Rin had got into the shower - and yet Haru still wasn't home but Rin knew he would come sooner or later so he decided to wait. A moment later, Rin heard a door unlock and a person taking their shoes off and it had to be Haru because he and Rin are the only ones who had keys to their place. And yet he was right, Haru just got back from Makotos and always had a shower or bath once he got back home but seeing as how the bath wasn't working and the repair man couldn't come out for a week (the bath wasn't actually broken, Rin just said it and expected Haru to believe him - which he did.)_

_As Haru unlocked the bathroom door and didn't see Rin in the shower, inside Rin was thinking 'he's either blind or tired I can't tell.' But you know, Haru did start stripping as soon as he came into the bathroom. And guess what he did next? He opened the shower door and saw Rin inside it and immediately backed away. "Haruuu come on." Rin moaned, Haru signed and he got back into the shower straight away without Rin having to drag him back in he just got back in. Rin also got put back in by Haru practically pushing and pulling Rin into the shower, "Woah!" Rin shouted not expecting to be pulled into the shower. Haru pushed Rin back against the shower wall, making Rin blush. (Author note: random place sorry but I really wanna write smut or maybe just a starter and continue it in a later chapter so M now for usage of the words)_

_Haru reached up for the shampoo and squirted some on his hand, and then rubbing it on his own hair. Rin also did the same, and then he reached up to the_

_conditioner and squirted some on his hair and Haru's as well, nothing extreme had happened so far just them to washing there hair after all its a shower what else did you expect? "Can we get out now?" Haru moaned whilst blushing away. Rin laughed and took 5 minutes to work out why, and then Rin looked at Haru's cock, yeah it was up. Haru had a boner, "Oh?" Rin said, smirking "Stop looking at it!" Haru shouted. Rin smiled once more, he then thought of a plan. He reached up to the shelf were all the shampoo, conditioner and soap was stored, and got some soap and squirted it on his hands, washing over Haru's body and his cock, every time Rin even went near it, Haru moaned and his blush got bigger and larger across his face, "Haru you naughty boy, getting turned on because of me?" Rin said._

_"Be quiet oh my god, its embarrassing." Haru said, and then Haru decided to take revenge for what Rin had done to him. He grabbed Rin's hips making him blush and then turn him against the shower wall. His ass was now facing Haru's face, 'is he going to do what I think he is going?' Rin thought whilst also blushing. Rin basically thought Haru was gonna fuck him from behind. But nah, Haru didn't do that. Haru just started grinding on Rin, "Haru, ngh what are you doing?" Rin said. Haru smiled and didn't reply, he just kept on grinding. Haru saw Rin's cock fly up to signal he had a boner as well._

_\--_

**_Author Note: yes I ended it there but the prompt was really "take a shower together." So that's all I did!_ **


	13. SouMako: Police x Firefighter

** SouMako: police and firefighter **

** Future fish au because I can. **

\--

_Sousuke was a police man and Makoto was a firefighter, and this is the story of how they met._

_It was on a busy road, and by chance it had happened by a car crash. A car came ramming into the back off another car and they tried to stop the car - but it was  too late the car had already hit the other by rushing down a hill, the traffic was large as well. The car toppled over and fell into 3 whole pints of gasoline - you may be wondering who leaves gasoline on a side of a road? Trust me, nobody knows. It was probably some trouble makers trying to make a joke. But, the car fell over into the pints and then as usual the car set on fire with the other car leading into it. This caused a whole leap of traffic._

_A lot of people who was watchers or just behind the car on their way to work or something got out the car as fast as possible. "Somebody call the police!" A woman shouted._

_"Someone call the firefighters!" Another shouted._

_And that they did, a lot of firefighters got called out but the police arrived the earliest due to only one person coming, it was Yamazaki Sousuke. A popular police officer to all the ladies. He rushed out his car, and ran over to where the accident was. "Oh my god, what happened!?" Sousuke shouted, someone told him the whole story._

_Finally, the firefighters arrived and started spraying down the fire, the populest firefighter was the best one - Tachibana Makoto. Or just Makoto, as soon as the fire had gone out Makoto ran into where the car had toppled over and started pulling the first body out, luckily this one was still breathing._

_He managed to get all the survivors out, but there was one last one he was under where the car had fallen - looks like he was on the sidewalk walking along. "He's a gonner.." One of the crowd shouted, another one nodded. Makoto ran in, trying to lift up the car... "Drat." He said, he rubbed his hands together. And managed to finally lift it up - he was all bloodied up - blood was everywhere. A wooden stick was plundged into his chest. "Yep he's a gonner." The audience shouted once more. Makoto grabbed his arm and then another figure - Sousuke grabbed the other. Makoto and Sousuke pulled the man out. Funny thing is, they didn't notice each other until they touched their butts. They turned around, "Oops." Makoto said._

_"Sorry about that." Sousuke left and didn't notice how cute the guy was, "Hey."  Sousuke said._

_"Hi." Makoto replied,  and blushed. Sousuke smiled._

_That was the day sky blue eyes met light green eyes._

_\--_

_END_


	14. RinHaru: Engaged from Kids.

** RinHaru: Engaged from Kids **

_When Rin and Haru were kids they engaged promise rings (which were just Haribo rings at the time) and then sooner or later Rin remembered and this is that story._

_When Rin and Haru were kids – they knew they would be best friends for life… They were currently at a sleepover with just the two of them – Makoto and Nagisa was at a party or something… they didn’t quite know. They were eating Haribo._

_“Hey Haru?” Rin asked,_  
“Mhmm?” Haru replied, staring at Rin. In which Rin blushed but kept talking...  
"Come over here and give me your hand." Rin said, Haru came over to Rin crawling and he did. He showed his hand to Rin, and Rin grabbed a Haribo ring out of the packet and placed it onto Haru's finger - on the finger which you get married with as well. Haru knew this was that ring and blushed.   
"R-Rin... what are you doing?" He asked,  
"I'm giving you a promise ring because I need to tell you something." Rin said,  
"What is it?" Haru said, Rin started to look upset and he hid his eyes... "Rin, what's up? please tell me." Haru continued, Rin started crying - Haru didn't know why so he just sat on the floor, wrapping his arms around Rin and hugged him. Rin blushed and turned around to face Haru (seeing as how Haru was hugging his side weirdly enough.) and then Rin hugged him back. They hugged for 5 minutes, and then Rin let go and Haru took his sleeve and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Rin smiled, "Well you know how I want to be a famous swimmer when I'm older?" Rin asked. Haru nodded. "Basically... I'm moving to Australia tomorrow, to learn how to swim better... I'm sorry Haru." Rin said. Haru pulled a sad face, "Please don't pull a sad face - it just makes me even sadder... I don't want to go because I don't want to leave you but I have to if I want to become a valuable swimmer... I'm sorry, Haru." Rin cried into Haru's arms, leaning into him again. Haru cooed into Rin's hair, Rin's hair always smelt of  strawberries - which is a fabulous thing for Rin. Haru smiled into his hair now. "Hey, Rin... it's okay. We'll see each other again right?" Haru asked. Rin gasped and leaned away from Haru, "Yeah... I'll be coming back." Rin said.  


 

 _A few weeks later, it was the last day of Iwatobi School for Rin. "Hey, Haru." Rin said,_  
"Oh... good morning Rin." Haru said, "Are you leaving today?" he also asked, Rin nodded. "Oh,  I see... Well  I hope you have fun." Haru said.   
"Yeah, I'm going to miss you Haru." Rin said,  
"Don't worry we'll see each other soon." Haru said. "Oh yeah..." Haru said, Rin looked confused, Haru giggled. He held up his hand and he still had the Haribo ring on - as did Rin. Rin smiled as did Haru. Rin laughed to himself and ran up to Haru and kissed him on his cheek. Haru blushed, Rin ran away. "I'm off, goodbye Haru!" Rin said. He said waving,  
"Yeah. Goodbye, Rin."

_\--_

_END of part 1._

_I'm going to continue this next Thursday._


	15. RinHaru: Confessions (Sekaiichi Hatsukoi au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple old plain RinHaru sekaiichi hatsukoi AU with the names changed around  
> (and they didn't know each other as kids)

** RinHaru: Drunken Confessions. **

**Note: So I had a sekaiichi hatsuoki prompt and I’m watching it as I write this, but it isn’t based on the beginning as I’ve done that for a different pairing (Which you’ll find in my other stories ~~shameless self-promoting)~~ Anyway enjoy! **

**Note 2: Onedera is Rin; Takano is Haru (I realized they should be the other way round but ideas come.)**

**Note 3: This is literally going to be exactly like the episode except a few different lines.**

*** Mangaka: A Japanese author who writes Manga.**

_**\--** _

_Rin and Haru worked at the same place for quite a while now, they both were in the editorial department of a manga place – they edit manga and stuff along the lines. In which Haru was the boss of the editorial department and Rin was some noob who had just joined. It was New Year’s Eve tonight and Haru had decided to invite Rin over to his place. To get drunk, yep. “Hey Rin?” Haru asked,_  
“Yeah, what is it?” Rin replied turning back to Haru.   
“Want to come to mine tonight?” Haru asked, smiling,  
“U-Uh… okay.” Rin replied kind of stuttering.

_Rin and Haru lived next to each other, not in the same flat/ apartment they lived in a block of flats and they lived literally next door to each other, which was awkward to Rin at first. It still is, but he's kind of used to it. They had met before - well according to Haru they had, but Haru said it was only a stare. "Anyway, I'm off home. I'll text you when to come, okay?" Haru asked. Rin nodded and said, "Good work today, Haruka." Rin replied being formal. He doesn't know why he was being formal though, he just decided to be. Haru smiled. He then left through the door. Suddenly a man known as 'Makoto Tachibana' he works in the same place as Rin & Haru. Makoto has some sort of hatred to Rin, but Rin doesn't know why. "Yo, Makoto." Rin heard Haru say. _

_Rin gasped. He did admit to himself that he did like Haru in that sort of way (as in_ **like like romantic way** ) but not like he'd ever admit that... because he doesn't show his feelings. He's never been out with anyone before so he guesses it would be hard to get into a relationship. Rin noticed that Haru was suddenly looking around though he was still talking to Tachibana-san. Rin called him 'Tachibana-san' to try and be formal towards him... to try and figure him out and his hatred towards him, but not like that ever works. Rin also noticed that Haru was smiling whilst talking to Tachibana, Rin smiled - he was currently hid behind a corner. He probably thought that since Haru had gone home (Well that's what he said.)  that Rin would've gone home sooner or later. He finally plucked up the courage and took the idea of walking past of Makoto and Haru. He eventually came out from hiding from behind the corner and casually walked past them and decided to be a bit sassy with his boss. "Yo, Haru." Rin said, Haru quickly turned around to face Rin and not facing Tachibana anymore.  
"Rin? I thought you'd gone home?" Haru said,  
"Oh. I never said I was going to go home, you said you were going to go home first... yeah I find you here. Cool. Well have a nice conversation. Don't forget to email me about that gathering for the two of us." He added a wink to Haru. 

_Tachibana glared at Rin and then Rin glared back. Making Tachibana huff and puff. As soon as Rin exited the building he laughed at himself and literally said to himself, 'Well done me.' He knows that probably anyone could have just done what he just did. But it felt special for some reason. Rin didn't know why it felt special. It was them tug at heart feelings._

_Rin walked towards the village center onward to the train station - that's how he and Haru gets home. Since they live like **next** to each other normally Rin and Haru go home together. But not today... since for now, Rin was just going on home by himself. The train was crowded but luckily a seat was available. 'It's lonely.'  is what Rin thought, he guesses he missed Haru. He shrugged at that thought, 'as if...' he added. _

_About a few hours later, a email had come through to Rin's phone. Rin was currently sat at the table doing his work - checking the sheet for his mangakas ***** recent work. It was good, he just had to fix a few scenes. He managed to get himself up off the floor and sloppily walk over to his mobile phone, flicking it open to see the email was from Haru. It read; 'Hey Rin, you still on for tonight? if so... come over at 8' Rin laughed, Haru was always so accurate. He never said anything like 'come over when you're ready' or anything like that. Haru always set times. He checked the time on his phone, 7:30 it currently was. Rin shrugged. He decided to change his clothes._

_As soon as he got done with changing clothes, shaving aftershave and all that sort of man stuff he headed over to Haru's. He left the door, making sure to pick up his keys so he could get back in. He knocked on the door when he was stood outside of Haru's. Haru came to the door straight away, Rin didn't even have to knock twice. "Come in, Rin." Rin came into the door._

_It had been an hour later since Rin had got into Haru's apartment. They were drunk. It was official. They were drunk. Fuck it though, it was New Year's Eve. No work tomorrow day! That made Rin happy. Hour long lie in. Ah gorgeous. Rin was kind of led on the table, Haru was opposite him staring down at him. Rin had been swearing for the past about 3-4 minutes. "I bet nobody likes drinking with you, all you do is swear...." Haru said._  
"Whaddya say?!" Rin drunkenly murmured.    
"See... stupid and doesn't understand me." Haru also said. Rin picked up another can of beer and almost managed to down it all until Haru took the can away from him. "You're drunk enough, leave it." Haru said. Rin stood up all of a sudden,  
"Gimmehh it backh" He murmured again still drunk.   
"Rin, leave it!" Haru shouted. Rin didn't listen. Instead he fell into Haru's arms, causing Haru to drop the can and it spill all over the carpet. "Whadda waste." Rin also added. All of a sudden, Haru grabbed Rin's chin and grabbed it towards his face and kissed Rin's lips. Rin was shocked. They kissed for like 10 seconds until Rin was confused enough and he pulled away, "Whaddya doing?" He asked Haru,  
"Kissing you. What does it look like?" Haru replied.

Rin suddenly got irritated. "I'm leaving." He stated.  
"What, why?" Rin asked,  
"Because you're kissing me yet you love someone! And I love you, Haru!" Rin said blushing at realizing just what he said,  
"What do you mean 'I love someone' I do love someone, but I don't think I've ever told someone who it was!" Haru said - now he started getting angry.  
"It's Tachibana Makoto isn't it! I know it is! You always act so flirty and nice and charming around him! You two are dating aren't you?" Rin shouted.

Oh yeah, author forgot to mention that: Rin and Makoto have had multiple conversations about Haru and Rin relationship as long with Haru and Makoto. Most of them consisted of Makoto having a go at Rin. Saying that 'Oh, we're going out. So leave Haru alone.' And useless junk along them lines. In which, that did annoy Rin very much. 

"But... Tachibana told me..." Rin said,  
"What did he tell you?" Haru asked,  
"He told me that you and him was in a relationship." Rin said, almost in tears. He couldn't understand why he was in tears.  
"... Rin, me and Makoto are not dating. I like someone else. I like you. Very very much. Ever since you came into the office, I thought you were fit and hot and them sort of things. But, you're a great friend and I love you." Haru said. Now that over did it. Rin started crying. "Stop crying, idiot." Haru smiled.  
"I love you to." Rin replied,  
"Good. Now come here." Haru said, Rin crawled to Haru and Rin hugged Haru very tight. Tighter like he would never let go of Haru, like he was the most precious thing ever. Which he was. 

The next morning, Rin forgot all about last night that whole confession thing - the only three things Rin noticed as soon as he woke up was, he had bite marks, he was in pain around his backside area & back. And also, he woke up in Haruka's bed.  "What the hell?" He shouted out. Haru suddenly came into the room, "What a polite thank you." he said. Eating toast.  
"... Haruka, what happened?" Rin asked,  
"This is why I hate drunk people." Haru said and walked away. "I love you, Rin." 

Rin suddenly remembered what happened.

\--

**END.**

**Note 1: 1,000+ words I am very proud of this fanfiction / oneshot.**

**Note 2: It's very different to the episode so let's call it like 'What should've happened.'**


	16. RinHaru drabble: Maid Cafe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RinHaru and maid cafés - Haru as maid who wears panties with pink bows and Rin as the master.  
> \--  
> More pairings soon!

** RinHaru – Maid Café. (Drabble) **

**Note 1: Since I’m writing a bunch of fanfiction tonight I feel like writing free! Maid café in which this fanfiction will probably consist of all my ships of Free! This’ll be the RinHaru drabble.**

**Note: no makoharu, sourin, kisumako, kisuharu (no kisu ship), no makorin, no reirin etc.**

**Note 2: I have no idea how these things work.**

**\--**

_RinHaru_

_Rin was the master. Haru was the maid. “Welcome back, Master.” Haru was about to say until he realized who was stood directly in front of his face – “R...Rin?” He asked. Rin nodded, “Yo Haruka. I mean Maid.” He said winking. Haru blushed. “Table for one?” Haru asked. Rin nodded. He took Rin over to a table and gave him the menu. “Call me when you want something, Master.” Haru struggled saying the last word but eventually gave up with it though because he realized that he had to do this. “Hey, Maid!” someone shouted from far away in the table. “Haru.” Makoto said. Haru nodded, “Yeah I’m going.” Haru said turning around and heading towards the table – “I dropped my pen, maid.” Rin said._  
“Can’t you pick it up?” Haru asked sneering,  
“You’re my maid and I’m your master. Obey me, Haruka.” Rin said getting all sassy. Haru knelt down on the floor. In which, Rin took this opportunity to stare at Haru’s underpants. “Nice.” Rin commented. Haru was wearing white lace underpants with pink bows on them. Haru quickly noticed and heard what he said and covered up his underpants. “Rin!”  Haru screamed.  Rin laughed. “Anyway, I’d have a coffee please.” Rin said. Haru nodded. Walking back to the kitchen with a beetroot coloured face feeling very embarrassed about what just happened – he just shaked it off from his mind. He blushed even more because he kept coming back into his mind. “There you go, Haru.” The person who was making the food said – passing the coffee cup to Haru. He slowly walked over back to Rin’s table

_In which it failed due to Haru falling flat on his face – well Haru thought that would happen. Turns out it didn’t. Haru landed in Rin’s arms, “Careful there, Princess.” In which everyone else in the room just stared at them.  
“Thanks…” Haru said stuttering. Rin smiled at him cheekily, he loved how red Haru’s current face was. _

_After Rin left, he dragged Haru’s arm hand with him and snuck him into the boy’s toilet – the maid café was in the middle of the spring school festival. He pushed Haru into the stall, “Rin… what’re you doing?” He asked. Rin completely ignored him. He latched his lips onto Haru’s, kissing him tightly, twiddling his tongue with this and smiling. “R-Rin!” Haru moaned. Rin pulled away leaving Haru with a blood red face, “Thanks for satisfying me, Princess. Let’s do it again sometime.”_

_\--_


	17. SouMako: Gay Pride AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay Pride day AU!

** SouMako: Gay Pride AU. **

**Note: So technically yesterday it was gay pride and I wanted to write a lot of gay pride fanfiction based on my gay otps … so here u go! (I don’t ship sourin so Sousuke x Makoto it is)**

**\--**

_27 th of June 2015. It was gay pride day today, and a guy named Sousuke Yamazaki… was taking part. Now, Sousuke had been openly gay for some time now. And he’s never found a potential love boyfriend… and he has this friend named Rin and Rin is also gay and he has a boyfriend named ‘Haruka’ or ‘Haru’ for short. And they’re both gay and together, and Rin and Haru met at the gay pride well that’s what Rin told Sousuke anyway. And Sousuke believed Rin, since they are best friends. So, he thought that maybe he’d find true love in his gay pride. He never knows. He wasn’t going to dress that much up in rainbow colours. But he did at least wear a rainbow top signalling the LGBT proud._

_\--_

_The track there wasn’t that long, he just took a taxi, when you got to gay pride you could literally just start walking when the pride began. But, fur now Sousuke just watched them as they went ahead. Whilst he was watching he bumped arms with a boy… a boy with brown hair, Sousuke thought he was cute. “Oops, sorry!” Sousuke said,_  
“Ah that’s alright.” The man said turning around and noticing Sousuke. He thought Sousuke was cute as well,  
“Oh are you taking part today?” He asked,  
“Mhmm… are you?” Sousuke replied smiling.  
“Yeah. I’m gay what about you?” the man asked, Sousuke liked that the man was openly gay about being gay. Like he would just tell it to another person without being asked Sousuke liked that. He liked someone with courage. “Yeah, same here. I’m Sousuke Yamazaki by the way!”  Sousuke replied.  
“Oh that’s cool, I’m Makoto Tachibana. Good to meet you.” Sousuke held out his hand and Makoto shook his hand, “Same. When are you joining in?” Sousuke asked him,  
“Oh… probably sometime soon. Why?” Makoto replied grinning,  
“Because can I join with you? It’s my first time ever doing something like this…” Sousuke replied. Makoto laughed for a good 5 minutes,  
“Sure mate.” Makoto replied. Sousuke smiled.  Makoto grinned back. Sousuke honestly thought that Makoto was an adorable person, and he hoped that maybe Makoto though that about him. But doubtful.

_\--_

_3 hours later, Sousuke had walked in the pride along with Makoto. They just chatted together whilst walking along. There were other couples in there as well and Sousuke was glad to be now officially walking in a place where he felt he belonged. Anyway, Sousuke maybe thought of asking Makoto for his number… “Hey Makoto?” Sousuke asked. Makoto turned around, “What’s up?” Makoto replied… Sousuke began to twiddle his fingers and Makoto noticed this, “Tell me… go ahead. I won’t bite you.” Makoto said. Sousuke laughed at this remark, “Can I have your phone number and you have mine? Because you seem like a great guy to be friends with.” Sousuke replied. Makoto laughed, “Ah man of course.” Makoto said. They both exchanged phone numbers. A taxi pulled up a few minutes later and Makoto got in, Sousuke waved him off and Makoto waved back. “Bye, Makoto! Thanks for today!” Sousuke shouted. Makoto smiled._

_\--_

_Few months later:_

_“Makoto, help me with these boxes please!” Sousuke asked,  
“Sure. I’m coming.” Makoto said. They managed to lift he boxes together; Sousuke wiped the sweat of his face and breathed as did Makoto. They had finally moved in together. They were boyfriends and flat mates. It was all good. Sousuke kissed Makoto’s cheek, “I love you.” Sousuke said, Makoto smiled. _

_\--_

_END._


	18. RinHaru: Engaged from kids (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of 'Engaged from kids.'
> 
> I couldn't be bothered writing a proper ending, so here you go. A kiss on the cheek, is what you get.

**                                                                                     RinHaru: Engaged from kids **

**                                                                                                      Part two. **

**Note: I finally wrote a fan fiction to complete this, you can find the other part in the oneshot chapters anyway, I was supposed to write this AGES ago but I haven't been sticking to my schedule like what so ever and today I'm trying to write as much as possible to make up (plus it's the only thing what my stamina is fine to do - since I've got the flu and such.) Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**I also advise you to read part one first if you haven't already.**

**Also part of the rinharu week - day 1 (Time travel.)**

**\--**

**-Haru POV-**

_Last time I saw Rin was the day at the sleepover....and he told me he was leaving for Australia to do some swimming training. You see, Rin wants to be a professional swimmer and I understand that. Me and Rin was both upset when Rin told me he was leaving, I honestly didn't want him to go but I understood that I couldn't make him stay whatever I tried to do. So, I didn't try and make him stay. Though, when we was at a sleepover - our last ever sleepover. We exchanged rings. They weren't legit/proper rings. They were them haribo rings... and guess what. It's still on my middle finger to this very day. I was 5 years old when that happened, I'm now 19. It's still there. My mum complains at me often for wearing it, saying such things as 'You should take that off.' and also 'Gross, it's probably out of date. Go bin it.' But honestly, I think she thought I would eat it or something but no, it's precious to me and I wonder everyday if Rin still wears his. He probably doesn't, he probably forgot all about me. But that's okay, because we knew each other._

_\--_ **A FEW WEEKS LATER.**

_I woke up and got out of his bed, pulling on some pajamas. A knock came at my door, "Hello?" I said and opened it. There stood a man. He had red hair and some sort of outfit - I could see his abs and I'm not going to lie, he was pretty hot. "Whoa....!" The man said - staring at me._  
"Uh, may I help you?" I asked the stranger,  
"Yes you can. I'm looking for someone named 'Haruka Nanase.'"  
"Oh, that's me-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence because before I knew it, the stranger came running up to me and jumped onto me and hugged me. "Wha-uh." I structured, I had no idea what to say. "Haru, don't you recognize me?" He said,  
"Wait. Rin?" I shouted.  
"Yes!" Rin shouted, I wrapped my arms around him, in my mind I was so shocked but I was also happy.  "Welcome home, Rin." I said. Rin smiled, he kissed my cheeks. I blushed. 

_\--_

_END._

_Note: Hello suspsense. I can't be bothered writing more, I was enjoying writing this but now I want to change prompt._


	19. RinHaru: Holding hands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RinHaru - Holding hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to do the 30 days of otp prompts thing lol.

**30 days of otp.**  
 **Day 1: Holding Hands. (RinHaru)**  
 **Note: Written in Rin's POV, since I imagine Rin being the most blush one.**  
 **fun fact: this meant to be a drabble oops.**  
\--  
Me and Haruka started dating a few days ago... it was weird. It was my first time asking someone out who wasn't a girl. Yeah, I'm straight.... but maybe I could be bisexual I have no idea. Anyway, me and Haruka are going on our first date today I have no idea were we're going but I let Haru choose. He said to me, "You should let me choose because I know a lot of places." I recall him saying. I agreed to him and let him choose, I bet he's going to choose some sort of mackerel place. He normally does.   
  
Me and Haru ended up meeting at a games arcade, "I want to try and win you something!" Haru shouted. I nodded, he then ran over to the cash machine to deposit his money and change it into pound coins and £2 coins. I went over to him  because I was pretty sure he was depositing way too much money. "Hey... Haru. How much money did you put into the machine?" I asked, kind of concerned.   
"Around £30." Haru said. I gasped and was about to raise my voice but then realized that there was a lot of stuff going on around us, so I just kind of whisper shouted "Haru... are you crazy!?"   
"Probably so. But, look at this Rin." Haru said, he began to pick up the pound coins and 2 pound coins out of the machine and then he ran over to a grabber machine. I followed him.  
  
He ended up going to a claw machine as in them shit machines where you have to control a claw to try and pick up a thing inside it. "Haru, are you serious?" I questioned being downright serious here.  
"Yes, Yes I am because look!" Haru said and smiled and pointing at two toys. A dolphin, and a shark. "I'm like the dolphin, because dolphins are always in water."  
"And I'm a shark?" I asked.   
"Yes  because of your shark teeth. I'm not judging them by the way, they're cute." Haru said. I could see my reflection in the machine's glass so I opened my mouth and started touching them, well I was about to until Haru put his hand in my mouth. "Wow, they're quite sharp aren't they." Haru said. I considered what Haru said for a moment and finally said... "Yeah they are." and chuckled.  
"You never told me how you got them anyway.." Haru said to me puffing and sighing.   
"I guess I never did... well basically, I guess it's a way I react to water, like I demand to become strong in water and I demand to be the best I can in water..." I started saying,  
"So then you went to Australia determined to be the best of the best?" Haru continued,  
"Yeah I guess because like sharks are normally angry (or so I've read.)" I continued.   
"Did you ever go to the dentist about it?" Haru also questioned me.  
"Yeah I did, they said not to worry about it, and I never ended up worrying about it and my home stay parents Lori and Russell they never got another call from the dentist so we didn't have to worry." I replied.   
"Oh I see."   
\--  
A few seconds later Haru won the dolphin and shark, "Wow! That's the first time I've ever won something from them stupid claw machines." Haru stated.  
"Wow, even I've never won anything from there. Nice, Haru!" I stated.   
"Open your hands, Rin." Haru told me, so I did just that. He placed the dolphin in my hands, "There you go." He also said, smirking. I was confused though.  
"I thought i'm the shark, and you're the dolphin... why am I being given this?" I asked, slightly confused.   
"So that I have the shark one and you have the dolphin one..." Haru said kind of blushing.  
"Ah I see...." I was about to say something else but I got cut off,  
"also for you to remember our first date!" Haru said blushing extremely. He smiled. I smiled back, we held hands and walked out.

\--

END.


	20. RinHaru Week - Day 1 {False Start.}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: False Start of RinHaru week.

** RinHaru Week **

** Day 1: False Start {Blue} **

**Note: I am very late participating in this but I didn't know it was on! So hey - have an angsty fic.**

**Note: Warnings for swearing and arguments.**

**\--**

"Rin! Our relationship is clearly not going well... so why should we keep going like this? It's completely useless." Haru shouted at Rin, Rin punched Haru.   
"Shut up! You said we'd be together forever so why are you saying stuff like this?! Shut up!" Rin shouted back at him.

Rin and Haru were currently having a fight... Rin was going to Australia but didn't invite Haru cause he though that Haru would be too much of a nuisance. "I just don't get why you think I would be a nuisance? Have I ever hurted you before? Nope. I've always done what you wished. Sure I've acted differently in the past, but not now?! I've always swam with you..." Haru said almost in tears. Rin sighed, he didn't like to see Haru cry.   
"I'm sorry... but this is Australia, I have to be focused!" Rin said.  
"Please... take me with you! I want to be with you." Haru stated crying. Rin sighed, he knew this would happen."  
"Haru, you don't know the least bit of English though." Rin stated. Haru can't deny that, it was true.  
"... You could teach me?" Haru said. Rin shook his head as a sign for 'No' and then walked into the bedroom, Haru followed behind. Rin started packing his stuff. "Wait, you're leaving now?" Haru stated.  
"Yes. The plane is due soon." Rin replied.   
"Rin....please!" Haru said, collapsing onto the floor. "Please take me with you." Haru stated. Rin grabbed his phone and rung Makoto.   
"Makoto, hello. It's Rin. Please come and get Haru." Rin said and dropped the call.  
"Makoto? What?" Haru asked, Rin ignored him.

A few minutes later, Makoto arrived at the apartment and knocked on the door which Rin went straight there. "Thanks for coming, Makoto." Rin said. Makoto knew what was happening and knew how Haru was going to feel after this.   
"Yeah... I still dislike you, you're leaving Haru and you don't know how long for. You're pathetic." Makoto stated. Again, it was true. Rin huffed, and packed Haru's things. Haru was sobbing. Makoto walked over to Haru, "Haru. Calm down. It's okay. I'm here." Makoto said and picked Haru up, luckily Makoto was strong enough to carry him. "Let's go back to mine, okay?" Makoto said. Haru started more tears,   
"But I want to stay with Rin! Please, Makoto!!! Rin!!!!!!!" Haru shouted. Rin ignored him,   
"Please take him." Rin said. Makoto nodded and left and closed the door after.   
  


A few minutes later, rain came down... "My sadness is showing, eh? I wanted to take him with me, I really did but I just... couldn't. I love him so much but I couldn't. He's going to hate me now, isn't he? I'm such a shit person." Rin mumbled. A flashback occurred of Haru running towards Rin when he had came back from Australia when they were kids which set Rin off for sure, his tears fell down his face. "Haru....!" Rin shouted. 

In the distance, Makoto had heard it. Makoto sighed, "That's what you deserve Rin."

**END.~**

**Note: this took some strong courage of me to write because I do not ship MakoHaru one bit .... but eh.**


End file.
